Siriusly Jealous
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Regulus has a problem. He's jealous of his boyfriend James Potter's friendship with his older brother Sirius Black. Written for December Event's Advent Calendar, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Christmas Eve Boxes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Nice List, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Snow Globe Maker, and December Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf on Hogwarts School of


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by December Event's Advent Calendar, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Christmas Eve Boxes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Nice List, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Snow Globe Maker, and December Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Advent Calendar I wrote for Day 19's Restriction of no Muggle-borns. For Christmas Eve Boxes I wrote for (Stage 5) Are your slippers: Dogs: write about someone with a dog patronus/animagus form. For The Nice List I wrote for Kristal with the prompt of the food of chocolate for two tickets. For Snow Globe Maker I wrote for Grimmauld Place's creature of house elf. For Sophie's Shelf I wrote for the pairing of James/Regulus. I hope you all enjoy Siriusly Jealous.**

Regulus felt a pang of jealousy as he watched his boyfriend James following around his older brother Sirius. He would never admit this to Sirius or anyone else out loud of course. That would just make him seem childish and ridiculous after all. Wouldn't it? He stalked into the kitchen after the duo and stormed over to his customary seat at the breakfast table.

"What's wrong you, Reg?" Sirius asked plopping down between Regulus and James.

"Nothing," Regulus mumbled as the house elf brought over a plate of food for him. "What does it matter to you?"

Sirius blinked at his brother shock taking over his system. Regulus never acted like this unless...He looked over to see Regulus staring over his shoulder at James. Regulus only acted out like this when James Potter was over. Turning to James Sirius got up. "I'll be right back," he told his friend. He was going to catch Regulus in the act of being jealous.

Regulus sighed in relief as he saw Sirius get up and leave the room. Maybe he'd be able to get a chance to talk to James before Sirius came back and took away his attention again. "So..." he said looking into James's hazel eyes.

"So," came the other boy's voice in return. "What's the deal?"

"What?" Regulus spluttered on the juice he'd trying to drink when James asked his question.

"What's your deal today?" James chuckled quietly to himself. "You're jealous. Aren't you?" Laughter began to bubble forth from James Potter as he watched Regulus's ears flame red. "You are. You know you don't have to be jealous. You know that right?"

"You don't understand what it's like to be me."

"Then..." James stopped his sentence short as he saw Regulus's demeanor return to how it was before Sirius left. Another laugh bubbled up from his gut as Sirius plopped back in his seat. "You were right, Sirius. He's jealous."

"Knew it," Sirius said holding his hand out. "You owe me a galleon, Prongs."

Digging through his coin purse, as Regulus got up and stormed off without finishing his breakfast, James slapped the coin into Sirius's hand. "Don't spend it all in one place," James joked as a scream came from a room far down the hall.

"Darn it," Sirius sighed. "I forgot about that Boggart in Regulus's wardrobe."

James rolled his eyes knowing that there was never any Boggart in Regulus's closets from the numerous times of Sirius and Regulus's mother almost catching him and Regulus in bed together. "Sirius there isn't a Boggart in Regulus's closet," James stated as he bounded out of his seat. "Unless..." He turned to Sirius raising an eyebrow. "You didn't, Padfoot?"

"Sorry, Prongs," Sirius called as he raced from the room, "I think we might want to go save your boyfriend."

"Yeah, we might want to..." James stopped at what Sirius had just called Regulus. He then raced after his best friend catching up to him. "Be careful about how loud you say in front of your Mum. She doesn't know and Reg doesn't think she'd be to happy about it."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he performed a perfect patronus charm. Watching the dog patronus trot towards the Boggart Sirius motioned Regulus over to them. "Get Reg out of here, James," Sirius called shooing Regulus out of the room.

James grabbed Regulus's arm and drug him into Sirius's room while Sirius dealt with the Boggart in the closet. "Take a seat, Reg," James said motioning towards the bed. He watched as Regulus sat down mopping the tears from his face. Walking over to Sirius and his stash of chocolate James pulled out a bar. "Here eat this," James told Regulus. "It'll help." Sitting next Regulus and putting his arm around the younger boy he pulled Regulus into a hug. "What did you see, Reg?"

"You left me alone to be with Sirius," the younger boy mumbled quietly.

"I would never do that, Reg," James told him bringing Regulus's face up to look at him. "Don't you know by now that I love you more than words can describe."

Regulus was about to reply that he did but James Potter cut him off by crashing his lips onto Regulus's. Regulus was lost in the kiss when a gag came from the door to the room.

"Get a room, you two," Sirius called. "Preferably not mine."

Regulus laughed as he pulled James Potter back to the guest room that James was usually given to sleep in while he visited. Maybe James was right he really didn't have a reason to be jealous of Sirius.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Siriusly Jealous.**


End file.
